


Deep In The Hole

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood and Torture, Community: kink_bingo, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:36:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets himself captured by a demon who used to be a good man. The demon is just thrilled to have his very first pretty little angel on the rack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> For the kink_bingo square torture/interrogation.

"Hello, Castiel," the demon smiled slowly at him, testing the edge of a hunting knife against his thumb. "I've never had an angel on my rack before. Anything I should know?"

"You were a good man once. You could still be saved." Castiel was unhappy with the tremble in his voice, but the knowledge of who this demon was - and what he might therefore be capable of - was worrying him more than he wanted to admit even to himself. More than that, the beautiful soul the man before him had once been was obvious, twisted but still stunning, and that thought made him uncomfortable in a variety of ways.

"I'm gonna let you in on a secret." The demon approached him slowly and leaned in, lips just barely touching his ear. "I don't wanna be saved. I finally figured out what I'm good for."

Castiel shivered and swallowed thickly. "You could be good for so much more than this," he pleaded.

"Maybe," the demon shrugged, lifting his knife again. "But I like this." He smiled slowly and cut the buttons of Castiel's shirt off with one clean swipe. Castiel fought to stay still, not show any fear, but he was already afraid. Black eyes glistened in front of him, as if daring him to object again.

"You're pretty, you know. For an angel." The demon smirked, giving Castiel a slow once-over. "Or I dunno, maybe you're not. Like I said, first angel. I wonder how you bleed?" He sliced a thin line from Castiel's sternum to his belly button. The sting of the wound made him gasp, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He turned his gaze to the knife, which had to be more than it seemed.

"Got your attention now?" The demon held the knife up. "Cool, right?" He turned the blade side to side, and Castiel recognised a few symbols carved into the blade, but not enough to make sense of it. "Bet it hurts." 

Castiel wet his lips. He'd been injured in his life before, but it had never really _hurt_. Not like this. Even as he healed, the sting remained, and he knew that had only been a taste of what the demon who had him could do. "What do you want?" 

"Oh, that isn't this kind of torture." The demon beamed. "You're not high enough up the food chain to be useful. I just thought you'd be pretty when you cried." He rocked playfully on the balls of his feet. Castiel's stomach dropped. 

"Please, Dean," he murmured softly. "I can help you."

Dean laughed brightly and stuck the blade into Castiel's side. "What is this, kidnapping 101? Make your captor see you as a person?" He twisted the blade as he pulled it free, making Castiel bite his lip to stop from crying out.

"See, you don't really _get_ it, do you?" Dean paced in front of him, bringing the flat of the blade up to his mouth to lick Castiel's blood off. "This is the best deal you're gonna get. Someone else would've just killed you. I like you." He paced over to him and made a soft, sympathetic noise, reaching up to hold his cheek.

Castiel tried to look away, but Dean was still close, all shiny black eyes and smirking mouth. "You made your lip bleed." He looked over him, a strange softness coming over his eyes in the second before he leaned in. At first, Castiel didn't know what Dean was about to do, but then he felt the brush of his lips and then the touch of his tongue, lapping the blood away from his lip. A shudder - part revulsion, part something else - ran through him as Dean pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"I like you a _lot_ ," Dean beamed at him, the tip of his knife pressing against the inside of Castiel's thigh. "Pretty little angel with a naughty streak. We're gonna have so much fun together," he purred. "And I'm gonna keep you for a long, long time."

 


End file.
